vampire_diariesfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Imortal
Os imortais , também chamados de seres imortais , são uma espécie de seres sobrenaturais que são verdadeiramente imortais e não podem ser mortos por nenhuma arma . O termo "imortal" é usado para descrever as espécies nas quais Silas e Amara , os primeiros seres imortais da história , se transformaram quando consumiram o elixir de imortalidade criado pela bruxa Qetsiyah. Os imortais podem ser considerados como o modelo para os Vampiros Originais e, por sua vez, todos os vampiros. No entanto, os imortais diferem dos vampiros de muitas maneiras diferentes, e vice-versa. A maior dessas diferenças é que eles ainda estão vivos, ao invés de ser mortos-vivos como vampiros , que devem morrer depois de ingerir sangue de vampiros para que seus corpos possam ser reanimados magicamente. Eles também não possuem poderes físicos sobre-humanos no mesmo nível que os vampiros; no entanto, eles possuem uma gama muito superior de habilidades psíquicas do que os vampiros. História Antiguidade thumb|left|O Elixir e a Cura|221x221pxHá mais de 2.000 anos na Grécia antiga, uma bruxa jovem e poderosa chamada Silas desejava imortalidade , a capacidade de viver para sempre sem envelhecer ou morrer. Silas estava noivo para se casar com outra poderosa bruxa chamada Qetsiyah . Silas disse-lhe que queria estar com ela para sempre, e nunca quis ser separado dela, nem mesmo pela morte. Silas pediu-lhe para ajudá-lo a criar o Elixir da Imortalidade, também conhecido como o Feitiço da Imortalidade. Qetsiyah criou o elixir de Imortalidade e planejou consumi-lo (com Silas) durante a cerimônia de casamento. Infelizmente, Qetsiyah rapidamente percebeu que o elixir já havia sido consumido quando todas as plantas ao redor do altar começaram a murchar e morrer. Ela descobriu que Silas não pretendia usar a imortalidade para passar a eternidade com ela, mas sim compartilhá-la com outra mulher, a quem Silas realmente amava: a serva de Qetsiyah, Amara . Qetsiyah imediatamente ficou enfurecida com ciúmes e queria vingança instantânea. Portanto, ela criou uma cura para a imortalidade antes de promulgar seu plano de vingança. Ela confrontou e dessecouAmara primeiro antes de enterrá-la e fazer parecer que ela a matou para tentar convencer Silas a tomar a cura e passar o resto de suas vidas mortais juntas. Depois que Silas recusou com raiva essa oferta, ela atraiu Silas para uma ilha remota , desicotou-o como se ela fizesse seu amante e enterrasse-o em uma tumba magicamente protegida junto com a cura no fundo do subsolo. Qetsiyah criou o Outro Lado, um limbo ou purgatório destinado para as almas de seres sobrenaturais mortos, que ela ligou à Amara, agora imortal e dessecada, usando-a como uma âncora física entre os vivos e os mortos. O objetivo principal de Qetsiyah era que Silas fosse forçado a tomar a cura para evitar uma eternidade de sepultura, morrer uma morte mortal (ou seja, tornar-se uma bruxa novamente), então morrer antes de se reunir com Qetsiyah no Outro Lado por toda a eternidade e, portanto, nunca permitir Silas para se reunir com Amara no além da vida . No entanto, Silas sabia que isso era Qetsiyahe, como resultado, ele resistiu a cura por mais de dois mil anos, esperando que algum dia ele fosse libertado para que ele pudesse destruir o Outro Lado, pegar a cura e depois morrer para se reunir com Amara na pacífica vida adulta para a eternidade, apesar da sua ex-noiva vingativa. Legado thumb|Esther realizando o feitiço de imortalidade em Alaric.|218x218pxDesde o enterro de Silas e a dessecação de Amara, o feitiço da imortalidade é conhecido por ser replicado duas vezes; uma vez na criação do que veio a ser conhecido como os Vampiros Originais e, em seguida, uma segunda vez no remake de Alaric Saltzman como Vampiro Original Melhorado . Ambas as vezes foram criadas variantes imperfeitas de imortais que tiveram fraquezas que poderiam levar ao seu desaparecimento, como a Natureza considerou que tudo na Terra deve ter uma fraqueza e já teve que compensar a criação de imortais criando Doppelgängers para morrer em seus Lugar, colocar. Vampiros originais poderiam ser mortos pelo White Oak Stake, e Alaric morreu porque sua força vital estava ligada a Elena Gilbert . Os vampiros originais poderiam transformar os seres humanos em vampiros usando seu sangue, mas eles não seriam tão fortes, nem seriam imunes à ira da natureza da mesma forma que os Originais - eles poderiam ser mortos por muito mais métodos do que os Originais. A Liberação de Silas thumb|left|Silas se alimenta de Jeremy.|202x202pxPara obter a cura, que estava nas mãos fossilizadas de Silas, Bonnie Bennett afirmou que tinham que acordá-lo para recuperar a cura das mãos. Mais tarde, Katherine Pierce usou Jeremy Gilbert para alimentar Silas o suficiente para despertá-lo, levando Silas para finalmente Jeremy seco antes de agarrar seu pescoço. Depois que ele se alimentou, Silas se liberou de sua caverna. Silas estava agora livre para inicializar seu plano final para completar o Triângulo da Expressão e usar Bonnie para diminuir permanentemente o Véuseparando o Outro Lado do mundo vivo, permitindo que todas as criaturas sobrenaturais mortais retornem aos seus corpos corpóreos. Uma vez que o véu estava baixo, Silas poderia seguramente tomar a cura e morrer para que ele pudesse passar para a vida após a morte e se reunir com seu verdadeiro amor, Amara , a quem ele ainda acreditava estar morto. Porque ele planejava suicidar-se, Silas não se preocupava com o caos e a destruição que seriam feitos à Terra pelo retorno de dois mil anos de seres ressurretos sobrenaturais que voltam à vida. Depois que Bonnie morreu, e Elena empurrou a cura até a garganta de Katherine, o plano de Silas para tirar a cura foi arruinado. Ele vagou pela terra livremente enquanto planejava sua vingança. O fim dos imortais thumb|Silas e Amara.|220x220pxUma vez que Silas percebeu que a cura permaneceu no sangue da pessoa que a ingeriu durante o resto de suas vidas, Silas se alimentou de Katherine para curar-se com seu sangue e retornou a ser uma bruxa mortal, como antes de beber a imortalidade elixir. Mais tarde ele descobriu que ele havia sido enganado por Qetsiyah sobre a morte de Amara dois mil anos antes - em vez de matá-la como Qetsiyah afirmou, ela realmente a dessecera e ligou o Outro Lado a sua vida imortal para garantir que, mesmo que Silas partia de seu túmulo, ele nunca teria o coração para destruir seu verdadeiro amor. Silas a encontrou e a despertou com o sangue de um Viajante que ele havia matado, mas Amara, conduzida a quase insanidade depois de atuar como a Âncora para o Outro Lado e sentindo as mortes de sobrenaturais por dois milênios, Amara esfaqueou Silas e bebeu seu sangue, usando a cura em suas veias para se tornar mortal também. Silas, desejando que ambos morressem para que eles possam ir para a vida após a morte juntos, tentaram matar Amara cortando a garganta quando ela perguntou, mas Stefan interrompeu-o e matou Silas em lugar de castigo pela tortura de Silas contra ele. Depois que Silas foi morto, Amara pegou a mesma faca que Stefan jogou em Silas para matá-lo e se esfaqueou no estômago, o que resultou na morte de Amara. Felizmente, para Qetsiyah, a bruxa conseguiu transferir o status de Âncora para o Outro Lado para Bonnie, o que significava que, enquanto Amara, como humano, conseguiu passar a encontrar a paz eterna no além, Silas foi preso no Outro Lateral, assim como Qetsiyah tinha pretendido. Qetsiyah se matou logo depois, deixando Silas preso com ela por toda a eternidade. Natureza Os imortais parecem ter uma forma física completamente idêntica à de um ser humano e não têm outra forma, além de seus aspectos humanos, ao contrário de seus primos vampiros, que têm um "rosto verdadeiro" que causa a esclera de seus olhos e o sangue Vasos que os rodeiam para inchar e escurecer com sangue. Os imortais, como os vampiros, exigem que o sangue viva e mantenha suas habilidades sobrenaturais. No entanto, ao contrário dos vampiros, eles não têm presas. Quando Silas teve que alimentar ele cortou suas vítimas com uma faca (principalmente nos pulsos), para que ele pudesse alimentá-las, e Amara teve que usar um grande fragmento de vidro para cortar a garganta de Silas para que ela pudesse beber a cura do seu sangue. Poderes e Habilidades Os imortais possuem habilidades físicas e psíquicas sobrenaturais. Embora sejam as primeiras formas de vida vampíricas a existir, suas habilidades físicas, por exemplo, sua força e velocidade, etc., pálidas em comparação com as de vampiros criadas a partir do ritual de Esther, e não aumentam ao longo do tempo. Entretanto, seus poderes psíquicos são muito superiores e mais fortes até agora, tornando-se mais fortes com o sangue humano e simplesmente aperfeiçoando-os com uma prática intensiva ao longo do tempo. *'Imortalidade : '''os imortais possuem uma vida infinita e, portanto, são imunes ao envelhecimento, todas os venenos e doenças conhecidas e a morte por qualquer meio convencional. Ao contrário de todos os outros seres semi-imortais conhecidos como Vampiros e Vampiros Originais , os imortais são verdadeiros e incondicionalmente imortais e não podem ser mortos por nenhum meio. *'Regeneração Avançada : os imortais podem se regenerar de qualquer dano sofrido em seus corpos como resultado de sua imortalidade incondicional. Seus ossos se encaixam de volta no lugar depois de serem quebrados, e eles foram vistos para se recuperar completamente de tiros, feridas de punhalada, pescoços quebrados e empalação de torso. *'''Invulnerabilidade Absoluta : os imortais possuem um calibre de imortalidade que lhes confere imunidade a todas as fraquezas. imortais são indestrutíveis, são imunes a qualquer tipo de dano, seja físico (interno e externo), mental, espiritual, conceitual e mágico, eles são altamente resistentes à dor e podem sofrer algum dano sem sucumbir para ferimentos físicos. *'Resistência Sobre-Humana :' o corpo de um Imortal não gera toxinas de fadiga durante a atividade, concedendo-lhes quase uma resistência ilimitada, virilidade, libido, força de vontade, tenacidade, vigor, vitalidade e tolerância à dor.thumb|Silas controla uma multidão através de seus poderes psíquicos.|205x205px *'Poderes Psíquicos :' os imortais possuem várias habilidades psíquicas avançadas que podem desenvolver para afetar qualquer espécie como seres humanos, bruxas, vampiros originais, vampiros, lobisomens e híbridos, mesmo em grandes distâncias. Na verdade, os imortais são as únicas espécies conhecidas que possuem habilidades poderosas o suficiente para incapacitar ou obrigar os vampiros originais. Após a prática intensiva e o consumo de quantidades excepcionais de sangue, os imortais podem até afetar múltiplos alvos com suas habilidades psíquicas. Silas já conseguiu se controlar uma multidão de gente e fazê-los esquecer depois. Esta habilidade parece crescer mais forte com a idade, a prática e o consumo significativo de sangue. Apenas caçadores sobrenaturais da Irmandade dos Cinco e aqueles seres possuídos pelos Viajantes usando feitiços do Passageiro são imunes a essas habilidades. **'Telepatia :' os imortais têm a capacidade de entrar nas mentes de outro para ler seus pensamentos e acessar suas memórias. Enquanto eles parecem ter um alcance considerável. No entanto, não é uma habilidade passiva, pois Silas não conseguiu perceber que Damon estava com ele até que fosse tarde demais, sugerindo que isso requer esforço consciente de sua parte para ativar e peneirar memórias e pensamentos. Esta habilidade também pode ter suas desvantagens se o usuário revelar acidentalmente informações que não devem saber, o que pode explodir sua capa se estiver tentando aparecer como outra pessoa. **thumb|Os poderes psíquicos de Silas afetam todos, incluindo Qetsiyah.|216x216pxControle Mental : os imortais possuem a capacidade de aplicar uma influência sutil nas mentes dos outros. Eles podem controlar e influenciar os pensamentos, as emoções, o comportamento, as ações e as memórias dos seres humanos e criaturas sobrenaturais. e não precisam de contato com os olhos e podem afetar seres sobrenaturais extremamente poderosos como Qetsiyah e Klaus. Ao contrário dos vampiros, Verbena não impede um imortal de invadir a mente de uma vítima. Eles são até capazes de controlar multidões inteiras de uma distância com relativa facilidade depois de se alimentar de uma quantidade suficientemente grande de sangue. Os imortais são os únicos seres conhecidos que podem controlar a mente um vampiro ou híbrido original. **'Ilusionismo :' os imortais têm o poder de criar ilusões poderosas. Eles são capazes de usar essas ilusões para qualquer pessoa que desejam, não importa quão poderosa. A capacidade de causar ilusões também permite uma mudança de formas, pois eles podem fazer com que os seres acreditem que estão vendo o Imortal na forma de outro. Eles podem ser usados em várias pessoas em vários locais simultaneamente. Eles podem manter-se a uma distância fisicamente segura ao lançar ilusões. As ilusões foram provadas suficientes contra muitos vampiros capazes de força bruta. Silas, apesar de seu estado enfraquecido depois de ter sido despertado da dessecação, conseguiu lançar ilusões bastante convincentes para fazer Bonnie, uma bruxa que é tipicamente imune a toda manipulação mental, pensando que ele eraAtticus Shane . Ele também conseguiu convencer o híbrido original, Klaus , de que ele havia quebrado a ponta da indestrutível Estaca de Carvalho Branco nas costas dele e o deixou à beira da morte enquanto raspava seu coração - não era até que ele experimentasse grande transtorno emocional com Caroline Forbes de que Klaus conseguiu libertar-se disso. ***'Manipulação de Voz :' quando eles usam suas ilusões para aparecer como outra pessoa, os imortais podem mudar sua voz para o que quiserem, usando sua voz, além de sua aparência para enganar suas vítimas em acreditar que eles são verdadeiramente a quem eles estão fingindo ser . ***'Indução de Dor Psíquica :' semelhante às bruxas com sua habilidade de inflicção de dor, os imortais podem infligir dor psíquica ilusória sobre suas vítimas, como mostrado quando Silas atacou Klaus e Caroline com ele. Por extensão desse poder, Silas também conseguiu fazer Bonnie pensar que estava sufocando até a morte infligindo o mesmo tipo de dor ilusória; no entanto, ela finalmente foi capaz de sair dela percebendo que era apenas uma ilusão, embora não se se que uma bruxa lhe oferecesse resistência adicional do que outros seres. **'Manipulação de Sonhos :' os imortais podem controlar os sonhos e a mente subconsciente. Os imortais podem produzir e modificar sonhos e conferir pesadelos ou sonhos lúcidos.thumb|Silas agarra o pescoço de Jeremy e encrava-o|213x213px **'Super Força : '''os imortais têm força maior do que a média que os torna mais fortes do que a maioria dos seres humanos, aumentando sua força para níveis mais ou menos similares aos dos caçadores sobrenaturais da Irmandade dos Cinco . Silas conseguiu quebrar facilmente o pescoço de Jeremy Gilbert com uma mão, mesmo depois de ter acabado de despertar momentos de dessecação antes. então sua força pode variar em relação à quantidade de sangue no seu sistema. No entanto, sua força é inferior à dos vampiros regulares. **'Super Velocidade :' os imortais possuem uma velocidade melhorada, o que lhes permite mover-se mais rápido que os humanos, Silas conseguiu transportar Bonnie Bennett e Atticus Shane e tirá-los de seu túmulo dentro de um curto período de tempo, e também conseguiu transportar Shane No entanto, como com sua força, os imortais possuem velocidade inferior à dos vampiros; depois que Damon salvou Katherine e ouviu Silas descendo as escadas até o foyer do Salvatore Boarding House, Damon brincou: "Deus, você é lento. A adivinha da velocidade do vampiro veio com a atualização".Reflexos aprimorados : os imortais possuem reflexos aprimorados, o que lhes permite reagir inconscientemente mais rápido do que os humanos ao estímulo. **'Super Agilidade : os imortais possuem reflexos aprimorados, o que lhes permite reagir inconscientemente mais rápido do que os humanos ao estímulo.thumb|Silas impala-se sem consequências|207x207px **Super Durabilidade :' os imortais são indestrutíveis, são altamente resistentes à dor e podem causar uma grande quantidade de dano sem sucumbir a ferimentos físicos. Em uma ocasião, Silas apunhalou-se através do baú com um membro de árvore para esmagar Jeremy, que o tinha na cabeça, com apenas um mínimo de flink. Ele também foi baleado várias vezes no peito por um rifle de caça e só ficou irritado com o aborrecimento. **'Sentidos Sobre-Humanos : os imortais têm um senso agudo de audição, visão, cheiro, gosto, toque e percepção que excedem os dos seres humanos, embora o grau de que ainda é desconhecido. Fraquezas Apesar de ser verdadeiramente imortal e ser incrivelmente poderoso por direito próprio, os imortais possuem algumas fraquezas, pois a Natureza exige um equilíbrio e não permitirá que nenhum ser vivo seja verdadeiramente invulnerável. *'''Quebrar Pescoço : romper o pescoço de um imortal resultará em inconsciência do referido imortal até que sua habilidade de cura regenerativa funcione e repare o dano na medula espinhal. *'A Cura : '''Se um imortal toma a cura, eles se tornarão humanos e mortais de novo. Se eles fossem uma bruxa antes de serem virados, como Silas era, então eles voltariam a ser uma bruxa. *'Dissecação :' os imortais que se abstêm do sangue por um período de tempo prolongado acabarão por dessecar a mumificação. A dessecação também pode ser causada pela magia para incapacitar o imortal em questão. *'Doppelgängers :' Isso provou ser a maior fraqueza de Silas e Amara . À medida que os doppelgängers foram criados para compensar o equilíbrio causado pela existência de um ser verdadeiramente imortal, eles podem ser usados para invocar feitiços de ligação que os vinculam ao progenitor imortal de sua linhagem, juntamente com seus colegas doppelgängers. Se uma bruxa poderosa é capaz de vincular um imortal a um ou mais de seus respectivos doppelgängers, isso lhes permitirá tirar as habilidades psíquicas do imortal, deixando-os, nas palavras de Jeremy Gilbert, menos poderoso do que um vampiro comum. *'A Maldição do Caçador : Enquanto a Maldição do Caçador ainda afeta um imortal após a morte de um caçador sobrenatural, Silas afirmou ter encontrado uma maneira de vencê-lo em poucos minutos, provavelmente devido em parte ao seu extenso conhecimento de feitiçaria, como a maldição foi criada por um dos descendentes da bruxa Qetsiyah.thumb|Silas ficou petrificado.|210x210px *Magia :' os imortais são suscetíveis aos poderes da feitiçaria. Qetsiyah foi capaz de enterrar e imobilizar Silas em um túmulo enquanto Bonnie Bennett conseguiu petrificá- lo. Qetsiyah também calcificou Amara e a ancorou ao Outro Lado para garantir que o purgatório sobrenatural não pudesse ser destruído. Além disso, a Maldição do Caçador pode afetar um imortal, embora o efeito só seja temporário se o imortal em questão for especialmente poderoso e experiente em feitiços. Isso inclui objetos místicos como o Dispositivo de Gilbert , a Lâmina de Papa Tunde , a Estaca Maldita e outros Objetos Negros. É possível, mas igualmente improvável que um Sifão possa sifonar a magia de um imortal. *'Traumas Fisicos : ferimentos físicos menores, como tiros, feridas e ossos quebrados causarão uma dor ao imortal e também diminuirão a velocidade. No entanto, isso é momentâneo, pois eles curarão completamente em segundos, desde que tenham alimentado recentemente. Parece que o trauma físico pode prejudicá-los em qualquer lugar do corpo (ex-medição dos olhos, afogamento). *'''Veneno : recentemente houve vários venenos mostrados inventados por pessoas como o Dr. Wes Maxfield e Aya que são capazes de incapacitar ou dessecar um vampiro quando administrado. Klaus também usou um veneno para matar Tim que nem mesmo o sangue de vampiro poderia curar. Desconhece-se o efeito que qualquer desses venenos faria se ingerido por um imortal. Fraquezas incomuns *'Câncer :' Embora os vampiros não consigam pegar doenças e doenças como o câncer, se um humano tiver câncer ativo e se transformar em um vampiro, os efeitos do câncer irão aumentar. As propriedades regenerativas do sangue de vampiros acelerarão a replicação de células cancerosas e excederão os estágios normais da condição. Isso foi provado quando Caroline alimentou um paciente terminal de câncersangue de vampiro para testar se poderia curar o câncer depois de saber que sua mãe tinha exatamente a mesma doença. Quando Jo executou testes no paciente depois que ele foi transformado em um vampiro, ela se referiu a seus tumores como "estágio 10." Desconhece-se o que aconteceria se uma pessoa com câncer fosse transformada em um imortal, mas os efeitos seriam, provavelmente, o mesmo que outras espécies vampíricas porque eles têm os mesmos poderes de cura baseados no sangue Imortais conhecidos * [[Silas|'Silas']]' :' era uma bruxa jovem e extremamente poderosa que se tornou o primeiro homem imortal do mundo. Segundo o professor Atticus Shane , Silas, com a ajuda de sua melhor amiga e sua poderosa bruxa Qetsiyah , criou o primeiro feitiço de imortalidade na forma de um elixir, que roubou e compartilhou com o amor de sua vida, Amara. Silas é o progenitor dalinhagem Salvatore doppelgänger, que gerou Stefan Salvatore, Tom Avery, e presumivelmente vários outros descendentes de doppelgänger ainda não identificados. No entanto, Silas ingeriu The Curepara a imortalidade em 2011, depois de aprender que foi infundido no sangue de Katherine depois que ela foi forçada a curar os meses anteriores. Como resultado, Silas foi revertido para ser uma bruxa mortal, e finalmente foi morto por seu próprio Doppelgänger Stefan, que jogou uma faca em seu peito. * Amara : era a jovem e linda serva de Qetsiyah, que originalmente era um ser humano e que se tornou a primeira mulher imortal do mundo depois de tirar o elixir de imortalidade com sua alma gêmea Silas. De acordo com Qetsiyah, Amara é o progenitor dalinhagem Petrova doppelgänger, que gerou Tatia, Katherine e Elena, presumivelmente entre outros descendentes de doppelgänger ainda não identificados. Amara voltou a ser um ser humano quando ingeriu o sangue de Silas depois que ele se curou. Mas, no final, ela morreu exatamente como fez Silas. Curiosidades *Julie Plec anunciou antes da quarta temporada a possibilidade de outros vampiros terem vivido antes dos Mikaelsons . Dependendo do ponto de vista, isso pode ser provado verdadeiro e falso, como Silas se refere a si mesmo como um Vampiro durante a temporada quatro, mas depois se ressente do título durante a temporada cinco. *Os imortais compartilham muitas semelhanças com o personagem da outra novela de LJ Smith, Night World . O personagem Maya já foi uma bruxa poderosa que se tornou o primeiro vampiro através de um feitiço de imortalidade também. No entanto, ao contrário dos vampiros na série de televisão TVD / TO , Maya manteve todos os seus poderes como bruxa e ainda era capaz de usar magias poderosas, como formas em pessoas ou animais, e era inteiramente considerada como outra espécie de vampiro. No entanto, Maya não era totalmente imortal. Ao contrário dos imortais da série The Vampire Diaries , ela ainda podia ser morta. *Silas compartilha semelhanças com o principal antagonista de "Buffy the Vampire Slayer", The First Evil . Ambos podem assumir a forma de outro, e ambos têm habilidades de manipulação. Sendo corpóreo, Silas poderia ser visto como uma versão mais forte de The First, sendo corporal e tendo a capacidade de assumir a forma dos mortos e até dos vivos. No entanto, o Primeiro Mal foi incapaz de morrer, enquanto Silas poderia morrer depois de ingerir a cura para a imortalidade. *Os vampiros podem transformar os seres humanos em outros vampiros, mas não se sabe se os Imortais podem fazer o mesmo. *Os imortais podem ser a contrapartida da televisão de uma amalgama de espécies da série de novelas, incluindo os Antigos , Psíquicos e Kitsune . *A versão de Qetsiyah do feitiço de imortalidade foi muito mais poderoso do que a Esther usada na família Mikaelson , dando a verdadeira imortalidade de Silas. Ele possui poucas ou nenhuma fraqueza. *Os verdadeiros imortais agora estão extintos, com Silas e Amara tendo tomado a outra dose da cura para a imortalidade antes de suas mortes. Esta é também outra semelhança com a sua nova homóloga: The Oldes , que também são espécies extintas. *Os imortais são mentalmente criaturas mais poderosas em ambos os shows. No entanto, Klaus (um Híbrido Original), Alaric (um Original Melhorado), Marcel (um Original Atualizado) e Mikael (um Vampiro Original que era o mais forte dos mortos se transformou em Originais e isso foi amplificado), continua sendo o mais fisicamente poderoso criaturas no show. *Em Death and the Maiden Silas menciona a Stefan que ele nunca morreu e, portanto, não sabia o que é morre, confirmando que os imortais não são realmente mortos-vivos. Na mesma conversa, Silas revelou que os imortais também não têm emoções e sensações elevadas, como fazem os vampiros. Categoria:Espécies Categoria:Sobrenatural Categoria:Imortais Categoria:Doppelgängers